Contest of Randomness
by Milye6
Summary: Just a series of some random contests for Hunter x hunter characters. I do not own HxH
1. Staring Contest

Gon VS Killua

One day, Gon and and Killua are having a staring contest...

*Stare*

Killua's icy glare shoot through Gon's honest eyes... Somehow Killua thought that Gon's eyes are annoying, in fact, VERY annoying.

*stare*

He started getting bored after 10 hours, **10 hours. **He got lazy, bored, and annoyed. He noticed that Gon looks like he was going to giggle. "Mf...mu...mt..." An anime sweat mark appeared on Killua's head.

A day after.

"eh..." Killua sighed. He stared at Gon some more, feeling like he's going to die if he stare at him even more. Gon looks like he's going to fell asleep.

"Wha~" Killua was shocked when he heard it, *Blink*, _oh shoot! _he thought.

Judge: Winner is Gon!

"Yay!" Gon cheered. "SCREW THAT!"

Next: Gon VS Kurapika

After Killua's game, it was Kurapika's turn. It took awhile, but Gon always giggled a bit while Kurapika stay still.

_Those eyes... are indeed annoying..._ Kurapika thought to himself. He stared straight in Gon's honest eyes. *angry mark* _Somehow I have this feeling of being angry... _Kurapika got this feeling of his eyes turning red...

*stare... With red eyes shooting in Gon's*

"I give." Gon was shocked to hear that from Kurapika.

Judge: kind of boring... Well, Gon is the winner!

Gon VS Leorio

Judge: START!

*Leorio instant laugh out loud* "Um..."

Gon VS Hanzo

Judge: START!

After an Hour...

Hanzo: (What?! My ninja super glare isn't working?! Impossible!)

Gon: (His glare is scary...)

Hanzo: (I must do it! I must do it! I mus...)

"I give. You win."

Gon: (**He was just about to win!**)

Gon VS other people till last

Gon VS Hisoka

Judge: This round will be the last one! Honest eyed Gon! Verses 1st Place Clown Devil Eye Hisoka! START!

Hisoka: (Hello, my unripe fruit~)

"WAH!"

Zushi (audience): ...

* * *

><p>In the end, Hisoka is the winner of all staring.<p>

next: Contest of making Killua Sleep.

Please review!

I do not own HXH


	2. Make Killua Sleep

Next Contest: Making Killua Sleep

Mother of Killua: Please help me! Kil haven't sleep for days! I'm worried about him, please make him fall asleep!

Rule: Try to make Killua sleep without violence.

Participant: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Milluki, Zeno, Silvia, Hanzo, Melody, etc...

audience: Zushi

Time limit: 5 mins.

* * *

><p>Gon<p>

Gon: Hey Killua! Lets sleep over! Good kids need to sleep early right?!

Killua: No thanks, I'm not sleepy

Gon: Hey Killua! Lets sleep over! Good kids need to sleep early right?!

Killua: sorry, it's the afternoon.

Gon: Hey Killua! Lets sleep over! Good kids need to sleep early right?!

Killua: excuse me? Thats too early.

Gon: Hey Kill-

Killua: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Zushi: ha...

(end)

Next: Kurapika.

Kurapika: Killua, it's not good to sleep for days, it'll harm your growth.

Killua: Nah, I just need to jump around.

Kurapika: Your mother asked us (which is unlikely) to make you go to bed because you're too little too sleep that late.

Killua: My mom doesn't care.

Kurapika: *twitch* Well, you should go to sleep.

Killua: bye, *playing games*

Zushi: um...

(end)

Next: Leorio

Leorio: Hey Killua! You should go to bed, it's not good to sleep for days, it'll harm your growth.

Killua: Nah, Kurapika already mentioned that.

Leorio: (very angry) DON'T YOU KNOW THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE AN ASSASIN-

Killua: ex

LEORIO: IT'S STILL UNHEALTHY TO BLAH BLAH BLAH...

(5 mins...)

Zushi: um, Leorio-san, it ended.

Leorio: BLAH BLAH BLAH!

(end)

Next: Hisoka

Hisoka: hello my other unripe fruit~

Killua: *runs away*

(end)

Next: Milluki

Milluki: Kil, even though that I don't care about you, YOU DARE TO MAKE MOTHER WORRY?! *going to hit Killua*

Zushi: No violence allowed.

(end) (Mother: YOU'RE USELESS MIL! Milluki: I'm sorry mama!)

Next: Zeno

Zeno: Kil, even though that I'm an pro-assasin, we still need sleep.

Killua: haha, old people need sleep, oops I'm sorry.

Zeno: ... Okay then, remember to sleep.

Killua: Okay!

Zeno: *walks away*

Mother: YOU'RE USELESS TOO GRAMPA ZENO!

(end)

Next: Silvia

Silvia: Kil, we are assassins, we also sleep.

Killua: yeah yeah...

Silvia: Um... Did you promise me to not betray your friend?

Killua: yes.

Silvia: Um, *chats with Killua*

(5 min.)

Mother: SILVIA! USELESS FOOL! Sorry, but how could you?!

(end)

Next: Hanzo

Hanzo: Killua, I am a ninja, we sleep too.

Killua: that's Ninjas, I'm an ex-assasin.

Hanzo: (Walks away.)

Killua: ?

(end)

Next: Melody

Melody: Killua-kun, I understand that you don't want to sleep, but you should sleep for your own good.

Killua: I'll sleep later.

Melody: There's always a later.

Killua: L.A.T.E.R.

Melody: *plays a flute sonf*

(it calmed down Killua but did not made him sleep.)

(end)

Next: Illlumi

Illlumi: Kil, let me play a song...

Killua: B-big bro?!

Illlumi: Baby sleep, baby sleep, with my freaky eyes... Baby sleep, baby sleep, ah-

killua: TOO CREEPY! *ran away*

Zushi: *follows Killua*

(end)

Next: Alluka

Alluka: Onii-chan! Sleep!

Killua: okay! *falls asleep*

Alluka: Yay!

* * *

><p>Zushi: The winner is: Alluka Zoldyck!<p>

Mother: thank you dear!

Alluka: yay!

Killua: hump...

* * *

><p>Next: Phantom Troupe's challenge.<p>

Review!

I do not own HXH


	3. The Gon Contest

**Sorry, the challenge have been called off...**

Next: the Gon Contest

Gon: Hello! Because today's contest have been called off, I'll make a contest! I name it the Gon Contest! The rule is here below...

Rule: Gon will pertain to be someone in Hunter x Hunter who is participating, participants will have to guess who is he being, the winner is the first one who won 3 points.

Extra: he will act like someone in Hunter x Hunter.

Participants: Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Illlumi.

Area: a long table is buttons on it.

START!

Host: Gon

Gon: MONEY!

BEEEP! Killua: Leorio.

Gon: Ding ding!

Leorio: do I act like that?

Kurapika: you always do.

round 1: Killua: 1 p, Kurapika: 0 p, Leorio 0, Hisoka 0, Illlumi: 0 pt.

Round 2:

Gon: B-big brother?

Killua: HEY!

BEEP! Illlumi: Kilu.

Gon: that's correct!

Leorio: aha! I knew it! Killua also disagree with the game!

Kurapika: (this will be embarrassing)

Round 2: Killua and Illlumi: 1 p

Round 3:

Gon: Don't tell anyone, SH! I'm actually a ninj-

BEEEEEEP! Gon: uh, all of you pressed it together... Um... Skip?

All: (of corse all of us will know the answer.)

Round 4: change of rule: beep till finish.

Gon: Isn't that! The amazing killer fish that lived for hundred of years?! It said that its scales are used in the Fish Kingdom and was sold for millions of billions of money?!

BEEP. Kurapika: (angry mark) Me, Kurapika.

Gon: correct!

Leorio: Um... Does the Fish Kingdom and the Killer Fish actually real?

Round 4: Killua, Illlumi, Kurapika: 1 p

Round 5:

Gon: Do you want to meet me? If you do, I don't want to meet you.

Beep. Killua: it's Gin but only you and I know that right?

Gon: oops.

Round 5 Killua 2 p, Illlumi 1 p, Kurapika 1 p

Round 6:

Gon: Hm... AH! Wait for a moment... Ahm... *cough cough* Hello, my unripe fruit~

Beep: No one answered. Hisoka: *talking to the manager.*

Gon: NOOOO DON'T!

* * *

><p>Killua: man, Gon is sure annoying.<p>

Kurapika: agree.

Killua: what should we do next?

Kurapika: Don't know.

Killua: Hm...

Kurapika: knowledge contest?

Killua: NEVER!

-Sorry that this chap isn't as funny as the other ones. Please review! I do not own HxH

next up: Spelling Bee

Killua: NOOOOOO


	4. Word Bee

The contest next, Spelling bee, isn't really a spelling bee. It's a word bee.

Rule: Say the correct word.

Participants: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio

Host: Zushi Alluka

* * *

><p>Before the story:<p>

Killua: DARN IT! Why does it HAVE to be a WORD BEE!

Kurapika: then do you want a mathematic bee?

Killua: NO!

Gon: Eh... I don't know the words~

Leorio: *Making cheat sheets*

* * *

><p>Zushi: Now! The word be will start! The rules are simple, press the button on your table and say the word. The words will be base off stuff about Hunters, it can be names, things, powers, etc... Okay, we will start! Osu! Earn 5 points then it will stop! There will only be 8 rounds, the person with the highest number will win!<p>

Alluka: The first word: Something you will meet in the hunter exam!

(the description will be VERY unclear.)

*thinking...*

BEEP.

Zushi: 'Kay! Kurapika-san, what is it?

Kurapika: Death.

Alluka: Ding ding! Kurapika earns 1 point!

Killua: (oh man!)

Zushi: Okay! Round 2. Well, just to tell you, you will minus a point if you guess wrong, other people can guess too!

Alluka: Okay, fill in the blank: You will have _ after a exam.

BEEP.

Zushi: Okay! Leorio-san, what's your answer?

Leorio: Hunter License!

Alluka: boo boo! Leorio have -1 point.

Leorio: (WHAT?!)

Beep.

Zushi: Kurapika-san?

Kurapika: Nen.

Alluka: Ding ding! The hint was 'you will have **_ **_ after a exam', the space after the blank is not 'a', so it is Nen. Kurapika have 2 points!

Gon: I forgot about that, sigh...

Killua: (DARN IT!) *in fire*

Zushi: Round 3!

Alluka: Okay! Answer the question: Who is a great hunter who is liked by animals? There are 3 possible answers.

Beep!

Zushi: Yes Gon?

Gon: The answers are: Ging, Kaito, and me, Gon!

Alluka: Ding ding! Since Gon answered all three, add 2 points!

Killua: WHAT THE-

Zushi: Round 4!

Alluka: Okay! Fill in the blank: A hunter may also have tons of _ if he or she borrowed it.

Beep!

Zushi: yes Leorio-san?

Leorio: MONEY!

Alluka: Ding ding! Leorio have 0 points!

Leorio: WHAT?!

Zushi: Round 5!

Alluka: The _ family are assassins, one of them passed the Hunter exam.

Beep!

Zushi: Killua!

Killua: The Zoldyck family.

Alluka: good job Onii-chan! One point!

Zushi: Round 6!

Alluka: What does G.R.E.E.D Island stands for?

(Gon and Killua: oh no, I forgot it, one of them is Ging, and R is the game dude, and Es are the two ladies... And D?)

Zushi: Hm, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, okay, no one know the answer... Alluka?

Alluka: the answer is: Ging, Razor, Elena, Eeta, and Dwun!

Gon: Oh yeah!

Zushi: Round 7:

Alluka: Okay! How many participants are in the last exam where you guys were?

Beep.

Zushi: Gon?

Gon: 405 people!

Alluka: Boo boo! Minus one!

Gon: huh?

Beep.

Zushi: Kurapika?

Kurapika: 404 people.

Alluka: Ding ding! Add one!

Zushi: Okay, knows the last one, Round 8!

Alluka: it's the hardest one! Who is the person who was always mistaken into a female?

All: ...

Gon: (who is it?)

Killua: (some one we think is a girl...)

Leorio: (who?)

Kurapika: (Hm...)

Zushi: 5 more seconds!

Alluka: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! BOO DONG! Times up!

Zushi: Alluka! The answer it...

Alluka: Kurapika!

...

Kurapika: **I'M NOT A FEMALE! *red eyes***

Zushi: well... According to the other FanFics...

Alluka: in the end, Kurapika is the winner! Total of 3 points! Congrats!

Kurapika: *pissed*

Gon, Killua, Leorio: (shouldn't let him see spiders OR people's fanfic of him as a girl...)

* * *

><p>Next up: Hm... What should it be?<p>

Please review! And thanks for reading!

I do not own HxH.


	5. Gon Contest 2

**Next Contest is UNKNOWN... Hum...**

* * *

><p>How they made the next contest:<p>

Gon: Okay! I'm going to make another contest!

Killua: NEVER!

Gon: Aw, why?

Killua: BECAUSE: you always make the WORST contests EVER!

Leorio: I TOTALLY AGREE!

Kurapika: that's right.

Gon: What?! Even you Kurapika?! Sigh, then what should we do?

Killua: Me! me! Lets do a contest about-

Kurapika: Why not we just see the votes made from the *readers*?

Readers: okay!

All: Fine.

(After the Vote)

Gon: Yeah! I won!

Killua: Screw those readers...

Readers: How dare you Killua! Charge!

Killua: Ha ha! You can't because you are reading this not in it!

Readers: Angry Mark.

Gon: okay! I'll make my description of the contest, wait...

**Gon's Contest 2:**

**Description: **

**Props: sealed box (small) with square hole on the top, pieces of paper with character names in it.**

**Write your name on the piece of paper, fold it and put it in the box. Shake the box.**

**Rule: After picking a piece of folded paper, open it. The name on it is the person you have to say the opposite of he or she. Example: If it is Hanzo: Not a ninja, blah blah blah...**

**there will only have the Host and participants' names. If the readers think it is correct, you pass.**

**the readers will vote who's description is the best. (The results will come in the next chapter. Please review your opinion of this chap and vote who is the best.)**

**Participants: Gon (host), Killua, Kurapika, Leorio.**

**Readers: Readers.**

Killua: I am totally against it. *writes name and stick it in the box*

Gon: Okay! Now every one has put their name in right? Lets start! First, we will have Killua pick up a card!

Killua: *Picks one, opened it* It is... Leorio...

Leorio: (oh crap!)

Killia: *smirks* Leorio has no spirit of a doctor, he is very shy against his friends, no, he doesn't have friends, expect the three of us. He doesn't curse, doesn't wear his cloths properly, and etc.

Readers: Whisper whisper...

Gon: Okay! Next is Leorio!

Leorio: (I'm going to revenge on you Killua...) It's... Aha! Killua!

Killua: Hm...

Leorio: He's a kind hearted person to his family, he leave in a family of normal people, he really love his brothers, his hair is black, he have smooth hair~

Killua: THAT-

Reader: I think its quite accurate...

Killua: GAH!

Gon: Next is Kurapika!

Kurapika: It's Gon. He is not an air-head. He panics on everything. He is super tall with bushy white hair.

Gon: And wow, it's so mean. Okay! My turn!

Readers: ... (It's basically a making fun of contest)

Gon: Kurapika! Um, he is a girl

Kurapika: *angry mark*

Gon: He isn't a part of the Kurata Clan,

Kurapika: *Angry mark*

Gon: He is very dumb, *counting fingers*

Kurapika: *red eyes*

Gon: And he always look for help from some else!

Kurapika: YOU DARN BR-

Readers: Shh! We are thinking of the winner...

Gon: Okay! And so, we have Zushi, our audience from Contest of Staring to vote as the Golden Votes!

Zushi: Ous! I say that I vote for Gon! So Gon will have an extra point,

Kurapika: Grr...

Zushi: and add a point to Leorio, his description is exactly the opposite of Killua.

Killia: GAH!

Gon: okay then, readers! Please say what you think of this contest and vote who is the winner! bye!

* * *

><p>Next Contest (Not really): Future making!<p>

Review and vote after what you have to say! Partly because I don't know who should win... I do not own HxH!


	6. Contest that's not a Contest

**Next Contest-not: Future.**

* * *

><p>Results:<p>

Gon: Sigh, there's no results for the contest yesterday yet...

Killua: That's because your contests are SOOOOOO lame.

Gon: Sigh,

Kurapika: Hm, don't you remember about the Golden Vote from Zushi?

Gon: Oh yeah! That means that Leorio and I won! Yepee!

Leorio: Oh yeah! So what do we get?

Gon: um, it's just for fun~

Leorio: ...

* * *

><p>Future:<p>

Time: Around September

Gon: um, Killua, what are you doing?

Killua: *writing on paper* Hm? Oh I'm making prophecies!

Gon: really? Make me a prophecy!

Killua: Okay! Write down your name, blood type, and birth on a sheet of paper.

Gon: Okay! *writes down*

Killua: Hm... Okay... Gon Freeks, B, May 5th, um, okay! *writes prophecy*

Gon: *reads* Hm, _you will turn all muscular... Your hair will turn soooo long that it'll stay straight, your Nen will be over powered, you will lose your arm. And then you used your super move on the enemy, your health turn really bad, and Killua saves you... _Hey! That's basically what you want to happen!

Killua: Hm? (Bull's eye)

Gon: Okay, my turn to write YOUR's!

Killua: What?

Gon: Hm?

Killua: Oh, fine... *writes name, blood type, birthdate* Don't make it weird.

Gon: Killua Zoldyck, A, July 7th, okay! you will be sad, manage to take something out if your head, after your best friend's super time, you'll go back to your home-

Killua: excuse me?

Gon: and come back to the hospital and saved your best friend.

Killua: WHAT IS THE SOMETHING IN MY HEAD AND WHY WOULD I GO BACK HOME?!

Gon: just like what you did~

Killua: heh. Hm, hey! Why not we make Leorio one~

Gon: Okay!

Gon and Killua: LEORIO~

Leorio: What? You see I'm busy.

Gon: write your name, blood type, and birthdate here...

Leorio: why would you need my personal information?

killua: just do it.

Leorio: *on fire*

Gon: Please?

Leorio: Fine.

Killua: Hm, Leorio Paradinight, A, March 3rd.

Gon: Okay! *writes*

Killia: no no no! It should be like this!

Gon: no! That's too mean!

Leorio: reads: after hearing your friend's super time, You gone to check on him. You punched your friend's dad and became 3rd place of whatever it is. What?

Gon: Killua!

Killua: ha ha. Hey, lets make Kurapika one!

Gon: sure!

Leorio: What?

Gon: we are making prophecies for you guys!

Leorio: oh, *walks away*

Killia: lets call Kurapika.

Gon: Okay! *takes out phone.* Kurapika?

Kurapika: Hello, um? Gon?

Gon: ah, can you tell me your full name, blood type, and Birthdate?

Kurapika: uh, okay? But once you finish what ever you're doing, please erase it.

Gon: Okay!

Kurapika: Kurapika Kurta, AB, April 4.

Killua: (he's a rare person.)

Gon: Hm, okay! *writes*

Killua: Hm? Ah, no, it should be like this... Ah, that's right.

Gon: No way!

Kurapika's Prophecy:

You will find all your brothers' eyes during one of your friend's super will have a boring life afterwards. End.

Gon: eh, isn't that too boring?

Killua: Who cares.

**After a certain time.**

**ITS REAL**

* * *

><p>Next Contest: In Groups of 2<p>

I do not own HxH


	7. Part one: In Groups of Two

**The long contest: In Groups of 2**

* * *

><p>Host: Hello. Today, we will play in groups of 2, please read the following.<p>

**In Groups of 2**

**Rule: The characters of Hunter x Hunter will be split in groups of 2, each groups will try to solve riddles to the next destination. if they haven't got to the END within a week, they will be disqualified.**

**Group 1: Gon and Killua**

**Group 2: Kurapika and Leorio**

**Group 3: Illlumi and Hisoka -_-***

**8 riddles. **

Host: to make it clear, name your groups every one.

Gon: Hm, what should it be...

Killua: Assassin-

Gon: Bear!

Killua: what?!

Gon: yes! Assassin Bear will work! Host! Our name is Assassin Bear!

Host: okay, next?

Kurapika: ... Leorio-

Leorio: I dunno.

Kurapika: Hm... Something about... Knowledge?

Leorio: Dr. Knowledge!

Kurapika: ...

Leorio: Knowledgable Doctor?

Kurapika: okay then.

Host: okay, next-

Hisoka and Illumi: *whisper whisper* Joker of Assassination.

Host: o-okay...

Host: So then, Assassin Bear, Knowledgeable Doctor, and Joker of Assassination, are you ready?

all except JoA: Yes!

Host: on your mark, get set, GO!

Host: all of the members have run off and received their first riddle, Knowledg- you know what? I'll give them nicknames... Ahem, KD is moving fast to the next destination, while Assassin Bear is stuck. JoA disappeared somewhere... Now, lets see the show!

-Knowledgeable Doctor-

Kurapika: *reads* Um, riddle 2: In a dark, long tunnel, where many people got stuck. The phase 1 area?

Leorio: Are you kidding me? Are we suppose to run it again?

Kurapika: no, but I think there's a riddle there.

-Assassin Bear-

Gon: Killua... Ahem: A place where people got stranded in there for a week... What is it?

Killua: Dunno...

Gon: *head steaming*

-JoA-

(nothing)

-back to Host-

Host: okay, so far, KD is winning, what will happen? Wha-wait, wait a minute, isn't that the JoA? It's on the screen!

-JoA-

Hisoka: We could've name the group 'Unripened Assassins'

Illumi: Riddle: 3: eat a lot, got failed for some reason, got back.

Hisoka: isn't that too obvious?

(mistake: Host: Oops, it was meant for AB but was printed for JoA...)

-KD-

Kurapika: Huff, now we're at the tunnel... Hm? A riddle.

Leorio: what does it read?

Kurapika: Riddle 3: Before you flew in the sky. Before that whole part.

Leorio and Kurapika: *faint* *got back up*

Leorio: WE ARE SUPPOSE TO GO TO THE OLD GRANNY?!

-AB-

Basically stuck.

Host: Okay, that's for today, Part two coming up!

Winner so far: JoA

Part 2: In Groups of 2


	8. Rock Paper Scissor

[Sorry, um, anyway, I'm the host, we didn't got time to finish the game, so here's to results:

First Place: JoA (in the speed of light, they got all of the riddles that are supposed to be AB's.)

Second: KD (tool a while, but succeeded.)

Last: AB (basically stuck all way though.)

* * *

><p>Next Contest: Rock, Paper, Rock! (Scissors)<p>

Zushi: Ous! Today, we have a Rock Paper Scissors contest! I'm your Host, Zushi! Over here, we have Gon, our RPS expert!

Gon: hello! I'm Gon! *waves* Today, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika will be having a RPS contest!

Zushi: here is the chart!

Killua vs Leorio (x1

Winner vs Kurapika (x1)

winner vs Gon (x1)

Gon and Zushi: now let the game began!

Killua vs Leorio START

Killua: I won't go easy on you.

Leorio: like I care!

Killua and Leorio: FIRST COMES ROCK! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

Killua:scissor

Leorio: paper.

Zushi: The winner is Killua!

Killua: ee!

Leorio: BEEEP!

Next: Killua vs Kurapika

Killua and Kurapika: First comes rock, rock paper scissor!

winner: Killua

Gon: Now's my turn!

Zushi: go for it Gon!

Killua and Gon: FIRST COMES ROCK, ROCK, PAPER, SI-

Gon: ROCK!

BOOOOMMMM!

Killua: *on his back* ISN'T THAT AGAINST THE RULES?!

Zushi: heh... The winner is Gon!

Gon: yeah!

Killua: YOU'RE IGNORING ME!

* * *

><p>Next Contest:<p>

The Host is Kurapika.


	9. Fan Letter not

Hosted by Kurapika: Write a Letter to your Fans

* * *

><p>This is what Kurapika suggested, so shush.<p>

* * *

><p>Killua: whoa! Gon! You really have a lot of fan letters.<p>

Gon: ah...

Leorio: are there ladies' fan letters? If you do, I'm envious

Gon: er...

Kurapika: *reads* Dear Gon, you are so stupid, how could you forgot about your best friend? From: not your fan... Eh... Is this really fan letters?

Gon: um...

Killua: *reads* Gon, you are an idiot.

Gon: eh...

Kurapika: um... *reads* Gon to: Why are you so dumb? You don't even know the 'toy station'?! Sign: Kil (not Killua)

Killua: not from me.

Gon: err...

Leorio: uh, now, I'm not envious.

Gon: sniff...

Killua: it's okay! Just tell them to die, fool.

Gon: WAHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

Kurapika: Hm, why not I teach you something so they don't think you're dumb?

Gon: Oka-

Killua: OHHHH! Fan letters for me! *opens* ah! There's tons!

Leorio: what does it said?

Killua: *reads* Killua! You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! You're awesome! I love U! From: no. 1 fan! 3

Leorio: eh... ?

Killua: *reads* Killua-chan! I love you! You're so cute and awesome and cool! I don't have the right to write you a letter! But I'm doing it anyway! From: your real number 1 fan!

Leorio: uh, are these all girls?

Killua: *reads* IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO OTHER FANS! IM YOUR MOST NUMBER 1 FAN! I LOVE YOU THE MOST! From: NO ONE FAN!

Kurapika: this is crazy.

Gon: Good for you Killua! You are famou-...

Killua: did you forgot to pronounce Famous?

Kurapika: *shakes head*

Killua: just how many No. 1 fans are there in the world? And these letters are grossing me out.

Leorio: I'm so envious to you... Ah! Fan letters! For me!

Kurapika: read it.

Leorio: *reads* Dear Leorio, I feel so sorry for you, keep up the good work and become a doctor! From: Nurses.

Killua: nurses?

Leorio: YEAH! LETTERS FROM GIRLS!

Kurapika: do you know that boys can also be nurses too...

Leorio: STOP GIVING ME FACTS! LET ME DREAM!

Killua: ha ha.

Gon: ...

Kurapika: Hm? something for me? *open, reads*

Killua: what does it say?

Kurapika: _**these are not fan letters.**_

_**(Bold means red eyes)**_

Killua: lemme see: ahem: Kurapika: are you a girl or a boy? Why do you wear flappy clothes? Why did you turn so creepy after the Hunter x am? Oh yea, why does your name reminds me of Pikachuu in Pokemon? Kurapikachu? Ah, that sound so cute! Anyway, please answer my questions, my address is Synda St 29479, please answer, thank you. -Curious person.

Leorio: *giggles*

Kurapika: **don't giggle.**

Leorio: Okay, okay...

Gon: It's okay Kurapika, I know how know how you feel... *pat pat*

[Kurapika and Gon: Writing something]

Killua: what are they doing?

Leorio: lets read it.

Gon: *writes*

Killua: Hm... Dear Fans, or maybe not, I'm sorry for my stupidness and idiot ness, I won't forget my friend next time, please forgive me! -Gon.

Leorio: read: uh, Killua...

Killua: What?

Leorio: I don't think I should read this out loud...

Kurapika: *turns* **then don't.**

Killua: hm... It says:

**Dear Curious Person, **

**Let me tell you one thing: it's okay to be curious, but don't pass the line. Don't you know that your questions are very offensive? Thanks to your address, I could go to your house this instant and beat you up. Lucky for you, I'm being very nice now. **** and what **** are you?! Don't you **** with me! I will not answer your ***** ***** questions because I think you know the ***** answers.**

**- Kurapika.**

**P.S. ******** ***** ...**

**(Kuurta language for the following...)**

Killua: it's long, but I can't read the rest, it's a totally different personality and a totally different language.

Gon: you dare to say that out loud Killua? Mito-san would wash my mouth for hours if I said it.

Killua: I'm an ex-assassin, sometimes we just have to swear.

Gon: oh.

* * *

><p>Next contest or not: Review for suggestions or not. If you don't review, there will not be anymore chapters... MAHAHAHAHAHA P.S That's from Killua.<p>

P.S: Killua is doing a cat face now, and keep in mind, it was Killua who wrote a Fan Letter to Gon for fun: the toy station letter.


	10. Killua's Everyday Vol 1

Hosted by: Killua

Killua's Everyday Volume 1

Killua: Heya people, I'm Killua _Zoldyck _and please don't call me _Zoldy. _Anyway, in Kurta x Hunter, it's really confusing right? Well, if you even read it. Kurapika had this crazy confusing dream that evolved us. Anyway, again, in Out of Their Characters, I was really angry at the Director... Giving me lines that are lame?! And Gon is HORRIBLE at saying Tsk, Lame. He even said: T_c_h, Lame! Not T_s_k, Lame! And the Director didn't even cared!

And so, in Dat Hunter Exam, Chapter 3, I'm in there! Yay! SPOILER ALERT. I must spoil everything MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tompa, I can't believe he pasted the exam. Grr... Kurapika, you are leaving a pest on the ground! GAH!

Anyway, I'm in this room. And Assassin Bear, that name, is really pissing me off.

Okay, here are some rules for me:

If you call me Zoldy: you die.

If you don't review: you die.

If you dare to torture Gon: You die.

Blah blah blah?: You die.

If you don't read: you die.

Wait a minute, how are you suppose to know if you'll die without reading this?! Nah, you die.

Gon: Hey Killua! Me turn!

Killua: Whoa! Gon! I'm not done yet, and why are you talking like a barbarian?

Gon: Me want turn!

Killua: Gon... You haven't answered me.

Gon: I no care!

Killua: GAH! IS THE OUT OF THEIR CHARACTERS THINGY MADE GON INTO THIS?!

Gon: What's wrong?

Killua: Wha? Weren't you like... A barbarian?

Gon: what are you talking about?

Killua: never mind, anyway-

Gon: Your time is up, it's my turn Killua!

Killua: FINE! Tsk, lame...

Gon: Hey! That's my punch line!

Killua: hey! I own that!

Gon: hump, okay, so hi everyone!

I'm called Gon Feeces, otherwise, in Kurta x Hunter, it'll be Ramagon. I'm equally angry at the Director like Kurapika, but he already turned to a mad machine.

Killua: Gimme back.

Gon: no! I'm not done!

Killua: according to this, you only have 12 seconds.

Gon: Really?!

Killua: yep, so back away.

Gon: okay then, bye people!

Killua: great, now where was I?

Kurapika: what are you doing Killua?

Killua: ah Kurapika! Um,_ I'm recording my Killua's Everyday Volume 1... So please leave! Er... Please?_

Kurapika: first, you said to come back, now, you told me to go back, what do you want?

Killia: shhh! I'm recording! Ah!

Kurapika: *phone rings* hello? Yes, okay, uh, I'm going outside for a moment...

[on his way]

Gon: NO! KURAPIKA! DON'T LEAVE!

Kurapika: IT'S JUST A PHONE CALL!

Gon: WHO IS IT?!

Kurapika: AH! UM, BOSS... I'm sorry, but what did you said? Um, STOP DRAGGING ME BACK GON, IM SORRY BOSS BUT PLEASE WAIT-GON!

Killua: eh... Ahem, anyway, since its already 9:44 pm, I should say bye! Hear the second Volume tomorrow!

[behind the scene]

Killua: GON! STOP SAYING STUFF! THIS IS MY RECORD!

Gon: WHAT A MEANY ARE YOU!

Kurapika: eh, sorry, what did you said Melody?

Melody: WHAT'S GOING ON ON YOUR SIDE is what I asked.

Kurapika: um, what did you said again?

Killua: Bye!

* * *

><p>Credits:<p>

Killua: Killua

Killua: Review, or die.


	11. Kurapika is not a Girl

Answer to Reviewa: If you saw my other stories... You'll get what's going on. For Chap 10

* * *

><p>Gon: um... Hey, what should we do? There's no um... Err... Schedule today, so what?<p>

Killua: I'll continue on my Everyday record.

Gon: no! No one even get you!

Killua: eh? Tsk, Lame...

Gon: sigh, so... Hey! I know, we'll ask Kurapika for assistance!

Kurapika: Yes?

Gon: What should we do? Like now?

Kurapika: Hm...

Killua: why not we just read fan Fics~ or read the letters.

Gon and Kurapika: Not the letters.

Killua: kk, why not read some fanfic?

Gon: okay!

Killua: um... Lets see: .com... Ah! We got it! Now... Search: Hunter x Hunter!

Gon: yeah! Lets read... That one! The Adventures of Mystery!

Killua: got it!

Kurapika: Hm...

(The Adventures of Mystery might not be a FanFic of Hunter x Hunter, just made up.)

Gon: *reads* Chapter One, is Kurapika? Hey Kurapika! It's about you!

Kurapika: Hm?

Killua: *reads* Hm... Okay: with _her_ blonde yellow hair, _she_ walked through the hallway without saying anything. The phone rang, but _she_ did not pick it up. But, the phone rang again and again, so finally, _she_ picked it. "Hello? Is it? Yes, it's me, what?" Is what _she_ said. _Her_ face had a blush and continued talking on the phone, _she_ giggled, _she_ laughed at the _Male's_ voice as they go. The next day, the _blonde_ _woman_ gone to the park waiting, _she_ saw a person with these blue earrings and have a puffy jacket towards _her_, waving his hand. "Hey Kuroro," greeted the _woman_, "yeah, after all, you really agreed?" They went to different places, as _couples_ they go. Until they saw a small boy with spiky hair, the boy seem to noticed them and greeted, "hey _Kurapika_! Dating with Kuroro aga-"

BOOM!

Killua: whoa, what was that for Kurapika? uh, never mind...

Kurapika:** how dare them.**

Gon: Eh... Killua, we shouldn't let Kurapika read this story, um, next?

Killua: okay, then, this one,

Gon: okay! My turn to read! *reads* Once upon of time, Kurapika, the highest grade student, walked around the school campus, _she_ greeted- AHAHAKAJHWEHEN! YOU DID NOT HEAR ANYTHING!

Kurapika: _**She**_...

Killua: eh, next, next! *reads* Kurapika is a girl, we have-

Gon: AHADGIMEBEJ YOU DID NOT HEARD ANYTHING!

Kurapika: **_girl_**...

Killua: ah, this one!

Gon: *reads* Kurapika and Leorio k- AHSGEEDHJS IT'S RATED BADLY!

Kurapika: **_kissed?!_**

Killua: um, Nothing nothing, eh, next: Kurapika and Gon were best friends, in fact, they were a couple-

Gon: AGUWAHAHAIDMFOMCNDO! WHY IS ALL OF THEM ABOUT KURAPIKA?!

Kurapika: **_couple?!_**

Killua: are you kidding me?! *looks at list* Characters: Kurapika Characters: Kurapika... OMG! Some were rated bad!

Kurapika: *packing*

Gon: um, Kurapika? What are you doing?

Kurapika: **going outside, bye.**

Gon: Eh?!

(Kurapika have gone to the place where he found a job.)

-end

* * *

><p>Okay, chapter end, hope you like it! I no HxH. :D<p> 


	12. The next Contest A real contest

One day...

(Zushi and Alluka sitting around a table, with a spot light above. a lot of papers too.)

Zushi: What is this...? We have no idea what to do for the next contest...

Alluka: Hm... Yeah... Oni-chan's Everyday thing also confused a lot of people too...

Zushi: Hm...

Alluka: Hm?

Zushi: AH! I know!

Alluka: really?! What?!

Zushi: it is this... *whisper whisper*

Alluka: Are you sure?

Zushi: it's the best entertainment, but also dangerous, are you ready?

Alluka: Hmhm!

What could it be?

* * *

><p>CONTEST: of who can exceed Kurapika's knowledge skills! Hosted by: Zushi and Alluka!<p>

Kurapika: [sitting on a bench, writing stuff outdoors.]

Zushi and Alluka: [hiding in bushes]

Zushi: hm... Okay! Plan A, start!

*Gon walks up to Kurapika*

Zushi: *whispers* do your best!

Gon: *motions: Okay!* Kurapika! Where is my dad? Ging!

Kurapika: *writes writes...* Hm? Didn't you already found him?

Gon: eh... How did you know?

Kurapika: Leorio told me.

Gon: (LEORIO!) a-anyway, where did I met Ging?

Kurapika: *writes* Hm... You met him right on the middle of Leorio's speech, and gone to the World's Tree.

Gon: (LEORIO!) But... I didn't told him THAT much!

Kurapika: I heard rumors of a 12 year old kid who is a hunter who jumped to the top of the World's Tree, that was you right?

Gon: E-eh... (Zushi! What should I do?!)

Zushi: (oh great...) *motions Gon to come back* Sigh, we need Plan B...

Alluka: too bad Gon! Plan B! *held up a board that says Plan B*

Killua: heh... *walks to Kurapika*

Alluka: Do your best Oni-chan! *whispers*

Killua: Heh, hey Kurapika! Even though you have knowledge, that doesn't means that you can kill properly!

Kurapika: *writes* and why would I need to kill properly?

Killua: *tick... Tick...* Well, assassins need to.

Kurapika: *writes* I'm not an assassin though.

Killua: GAH! I GIVE UP! *walks back*

Zushi: ah... Plan C? (He's such a good debater, but, oh well, I guess _he_ is a great one too...)

Alluka: too bad Oni-chan... Plan C! *held up a board that says: Plan C*

Leorio: *run up to Kurapika* Aha! Kurapika! I challenge you to a knowledge contest!

Kurapika: *writes* And why would _you_ suggest _that_?

Leorio: Whatever! Accept the challenge!

Kurapika: *writes* fine then.

Leorio: okay! *fire up* What is the excretory system and what does it do?!

Kurapika: *writes* Hm? Oh, the excretory system is the system that helps get rid of the waste products that forms from the blood cells and ... (Explains)

Leorio: uh... (I'm using the sources from the tests and stuff on my doctor stuff... Oh well, I'll just ask this!) Then how does the eyes work?!

Kurapika: *writes* The eyes have ... (Explains and more... [Too much to write!])

Leorio: (well, that's expected, okay, now this one!) How does our voice system works?!

Kurapika: *writes* Hm? It works like ... And the ... closes when we speak, and ...

Leorio: *really angry* Okay then... Then how does the digestive system works?! (I bet you'll lose this one!)

Kurapika: *writes* what? We learned that on kindergarten, anyway, it is like that and... (Explains)

Leorio: *really fired up* WHOA! (What kind of people _is_ the Kuurtas?!) a-any way... how does does chemical energy transform into potential energy and later was used as Kinetic energy?

Kurapika: *finally places papers on his lap* That's the easiest question I heard so far Leorio... The food we ate stores chemical energy and it will break down in out digestive system, later was stored for our daily use, and we will have potential energy stored, when we move, we are already using the stored energy, anyway, moving is basically kinetic energy. (And more...)

Leorio: I GIVE UP! *walks back*

Zushi: (oh man! I never thought that he will lose! But... Actually, I doubt him winning. but, I never thought of using Plan D!) Alluka... I think we have to...

Alluka: What? But-but... Plan D can be also known as Plan 4! That's bad too! I remember hearing rumors that '4' also means death!

Zushi: (that's right, that's way I don't want to use him too...) but we have no choice... Plan D.

Alluka: but inviting big, big, big oni-san's friend is so...

Hisoka: *in a very weird way* I see, so it is my turn~

Zushi and Alluka: *gulp* (Plan D and Plan 4... That equals to 44! Participant 44: Hisoka!)

Hisoka: *walks up to Kurapika* I have some information considering about the Spiders~

Kurapika: What? *place papers down* *glances at Hisoka*

Hisoka: ah... (Another unripe fruit~) I can tell you without your friends hearing~

Kurapika: **What is it**.

Hisoka: ah... (I love that tension~) Well, they found this Nen-remover that can remove the boss's chain on his heart~

Kurapika: **How did you know? **

Hisoka: Its a se-cr-et!~~

Kurapika: **Hm...**

Hisoka: Ah~~~ *plays with cards*

Kurapika: *stares* How did they know there's a Nen chain in his heart? *calms down* because of the chain, he can't communicate with the legs. So how?

Hisoka: Its a se-cr-et! ~~~

Kurapika: *gets frustrated* **Why did you bother telling me this without telling me the details?**

Hisoka: Hu hu hu... I was just interested on what will you do~~~

kurapika: *stands up* *ready to punch Hisoka on the face*

Zushi: *hurries and pop up from bushes* Mission accomplish!

Kurapika: *turns around* **What**?

Alluka: *pops up* Yay!

Hisoka: intersting~~~

Gon, Killua, Leorio: *pops up*

Kurapika: Huh?

Zushi: well, heh...

Kurapika: Y**ou better explain what's going on**.

Zushi: *gulp* okay... (Explains)

Alluka: yep. Trying to get Hisoka is hard...

Zushi: says someone who didn't do anything.

[flash back]

Zushi and Alluka was hiding behind a brick wall. Catching glimpse of Hisoka.

Alluka: you do it! *pushes Zushi towards Hisoka*

Zushi: ah no!

Hisoka: Hm?

Zushi: eh, um... Eh... Hisoka...San... Um... Well, we have a-another contest, uh, *looks at Alluka*

Alluka: (keep going!)

Zushi: er... Well, may y-you participant? Um... Well, it's about this... *hands out a piece of paper*

Hisoka: *reads* Interesting~ okay~

Zushi and Alluka: (eh?)

[end of FB]

Alluka: I did do something!

Zushi: no you did not!

Alluka: ha ha!

Zushi: (she must have learned that from Killua...)

Killua: Ha ha! *pats on Alluka's head*

Zushi: (absolutely)

Gon: well, it's coming to an end!

Killua: see you next time folks!

Leorio: I barely said anything!

Killua: you said plenty.

Leorio: GAH!

Kurapika: *glares at Alluka and Zushi* **You better don't sneak up again.**

Zushi and Alluka: Okay!

Gon, Killua, Leorio: (they are going to do it.)

* * *

><p>Next Contest: Still discussing...<p>

Kurapika: *tries to hit Hisoka on the face*

Hisoka: whoops~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Contest: Still Discussing...**

* * *

><p>Zushi: Hello again! I'm Zushi! This is Alluka!<p>

Alluka: Yepee for me! I'm Alluka!

Zushi: The following is the brand new Contest! Well, the sad thing is...

Alluka: yeah... It's really sad... Sniff..

Zushi: How could they do this to us?!

Alluka: wah...

Zushi: sniff...

Alluka: so sad...

Readers: AND WHAT IS THE SAD THING?!

Alluka: ah ah!

Zushi: Eh! I'm sorry, ahem, okay, the sad thing is...

Alluka: WHAAAAHHAA!

Zushi: I know how you feel Alluka!

Readers:...

Zushi: it is really really REALLY SAD!

Alluka: WAH! KURAPIKACHU, I MEAN KURAPIKA KILLED SOME OF THE FAN FIC WRITERS WHO WROTE HIM AS A GIRL! WAH!

Zushi: HE'S CURRENTLY HUNTING DOWN THE OTHERS!

Alluka: RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!

Zushi: WE'RE SO SORRY! IT'S ALL OUR FUALT MAKING THIS CONTEST!

Alluka: AND I JUST READ ONE ABOUT KURAPIKA AS A GIRL! OH! I have an idea!

Zushi: to stop Kurapika?

Alluka: YES! We can make a contest of stopping Kurapika!

Zushi: well, okay, but I just noticed that most of the contests and non-contests are about Kurapika.

Alluka: Because Kurapika never shows up on the real show!

Zushi: then how about Leorio-San?

Alluka: he he! *acting like Killua* we can just do that later.

Zushi: (I knew it! Killua is giving a bad example for his sister!) a-any way, what's the contest?

Alluka: Hm? I just told you.

Zushi: no, I mean the main point!

Alluka: Yeah! I just told you!

Zushi: uh, I mean the description.

Alluka: oh.

Okay, this is it!

Contest of: Stopping Kurapika!

Hosted: Alluka and Zushi (?)

Rules: Try to stop Kurapika from killing innocent fan writer... Phones, ways are allowed, but try your best not to kill him.

Participants: Gon, Killua, Leorio

Day 1

Gon: *ring ring* Kurapika?

Kurapika: *BOOM SLASH KABOOM AH!*

Gon: ... KURAPIKA!?

Kurapika: *SLASH BOOM! EKK!*

Gon: sigh... KURAPIKA ANSWER ME! Say something!

Kurapika: oh Gon...

Gon: Uh... Kurapika? You sound sick.

Kurapika: *cough* I'm alright.

Gon: you should stop killing... The people who is reading this must be scared...

Kurapika: Hm...

Gon: you should really stop, it'll make Zushi's and Alluka's Random Contest down.

Kurapika: *SLASH BUZZ GRAH! BOOM EKK!* Eh Sorry? I'm stop busy over here, bye *hung*

Gon: it's actually better if he didn't got my call...

DAY 2

Killua: *texting* Kurapika, if you DON'T come back, I WILL send all of your friends your EMBARRASSING photos! So COME to this place: (a place) and vow you will not go away and (blah blah blah...) From: Chocolate Robot Lover.

Kurapika: *texting* (send)

Killua: *reads* *Boom* HOW DARE HE!

(Message from Kurapika: (Blank. P.S: How will you get my photos?))

DAY 3

Leorio: Kurapika! Come out! Gon is dying!

Gon: *pretending to die with red paint on him* Ugh... Leorio... Where's... Killua?

Killua: Im right here you fool! *pertains to cry* (darn that old geezer, I seriously doubt this will work.)

Leorio: *calls* KURAPIKA! HURRY!

Kurapika: *runs up* Gon?!

Killua: *snap*

Zushi: Hurry Alluka! Tie him up!

Alluka: Okay! *runs around Kurapika*

Kurapika: Wha?! *fell down*

Zushi: AHA! Now we caught him! Say sorry to the writers!

Kurapika: why would I?!

Gon: *sigh...*

Kurapika: ...

Leorio: AHA! Killua! I won!

Killua: JEEZ!

Gon: Cheese?

Alluka: eh Onii-chan?

Killua: okay okay.

Kurapika: *glares*

Zushi: Ahem, but, okay, anyway, Kurapika, seriously, what do you think you are dong? You made all of the readers scared and wanting to take revenge on you!

Kurapika: I do n-

Gon: BAH!

Kurapika: fear death. (What is Gon doing?)

Zushi: aha! you fear death! (But with that straight face...)

Kurapika: I said I do-

Killua and Leorio: *according to plan* GRAH! OLD G- BAS-HSKEN

Kurapika: Death...?

Zushi: *thumbs up to the participants* Okay, now, SAY SORRY!

Kurapika: NEVER!

Alluka: eh... Oh? *turns to other direction* Ah...Ah! Er... Zushi?

Zushi: What?

Alluka: it's the person who checks on people... Udo-kun!

Zushi: UDO?!

Udo (some person): Zushi-kun and Alluka-kun. I have important announcement to make, because of your non-contests and your Killing-machine comrade (Kurapika or Killua) and the random Killua's Everyday, your show will be over and destroy.

Zushi and Alluka: WHAT?!

Udo: Yes.

Gon: Im SOOOOOOOO Sorry Zushi!its all because of us! *points to his friends*

Killua: yea, all because of that old geezer.

Leorio: BECAUSE OF THAT SILVER HAIRED ZOLDY!

Killua: *glares*

Udo: Hm... Okay, then, I'll let you ONE more show, then that'll be it.

Zushi: Okay!

Udo: And remember, CONTEST.

Alluka: yes sir!

Udo: Hmhm. Okay, now please, I'll take my leave.

Zushi: Bye Udo! now... *turns to others* What should we do?...

Friends and other: *gulp*

* * *

><p>Last Contest: UNKNOWN AGAIN.<p>

Review and have fun!


	14. Contest of Randomness

Finally, the last contest have arrive...

Conest: GET YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!

Zushi: okay everyone! Sorry for the long wait,

Alluka: we are sorry, this will be the last one...

Zushi: I know, I know, but in order to keep our readers happy...

Both: We'll make a contest from a review!

Alluka: hip, hip, hurray!

Zushi: so the rules are this:

Get Your Autographs!

Rule: Make autographs for your fans, you must collect 100 fans to win. Time limit is 2 days.

Participants: Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika.

Zushi: let the game began!

[starts] Day 1

**Gon**

Gon: hello everyone, I have a fan stand here, so if anyone want an autograph, please line up!

(no one)

Gon: what?!

**Killua**

Killua: *walks around*

Person: Hey, isn't that Killua-chan?! *whispers*

People: Yeah it is! Killua-chan! It's him!

People: KILLUA CHAN! WE WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

Person: Hey I got here first!

others: no, I did!

Killua: Ah-ah! *writes quickly as possible*

Alluka: do your best Onii-chan!

**Leorio**

Leorio: anyone wants my autograph! Hello?

**Kurapika**

Kurapika: *stands* why do we need to do this?

Person: *gasp* isn't that Kurapika? I have so many questions for him! I need to go and ask!

People: Kurapika! Do you know how to do this?! *hands homework*

Kurapika: E-eh!

**Back to Gon**

Gon: sigh, I guess no one wants my autograph...

Person: (he's so cute!)

Gon: I guess I'll lose...

Person: (he's just too adorable! *bangs head*)

Gon: *looks around* No one?

Person: (ah! I'm in love with him!)

Gon: sighs...* No one...

Person: (I love you Gon-chan!)

Gon: I really think I'll lose this contest...

Person: (I'll cheer you on!)

Gon: no one wants my autograph then...

Person: (I want!)

Gon: Sigh...

Person: (GAH! HE'S JUST TOO CUTE! *bangs head again*)

Gon: Good bye...

Person: (WAIT GON CHAN!)

**To Killua...**

Killua: *sore hands* How many autographs was that? Huff...

Alluka: 99!

Killua: (ONE MORE!)

(A bunch of people crowds around him)

**To Leorio:**

Leorio: Im not popular...

**Kurapika**

Kurapika: I only helped people on their homework but none of them wants my autograph.

DAY 2

Zushi: Lets get prepared!

[Gon: 1 autograph]

[Killua: ? (Can't count) ]

[Leorio: 0]

[Kurapika: 3]

Alluka: Onii-chan already won?

Zushi: it's already over a hundred.

GON

Gon: *trains himself on fighting*

People: (he's so cute and strong! I wanna have a RPS game with him!)

KILLUA

(Billion)

LEORIO

Leorio: dude.

KURAPIKA:

Kurapika: *tired*

Zushi: okay... So all of us now that Killua won then...

Alluka: I'll miss you!

Zushi: it ended already?

Alluka: *nodes*

Zushi: then that's sad...

Alluka: don't worry! There will be another Random-type story! *high spirited*

Zushi: (sudden change of character...)

Both: Okay then, that's it folks!

Killua: SAVE ME!

Gon: Hey that person's face is red. *pointing to a OC*

OC: (HE'S SOOOOOO ADORABLE!)

Kurapika: ZZZZ

Leorio: I have barely any.

Both: Good bye everyone!

RANDOM STORY COMING UP! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL LIKE IT!

Alluka: I can't help but cry... This ending is horrible! Agree?


End file.
